Where Did We Go Wrong?
by Odd's Little Girl
Summary: When the 7 are missing, it's up to a son of Apollo, son of Athena, Daughter of Ares, and the crazy daughter of Mr. D would refuse to tell. Total Drama Island smells funny, can they stop it with the sytars Chrion gave them? NoCo slash and Eva/Izzy femslash.
1. Intro

I'm Angel. It's short for Evenagelina. Eva?  
>Eva: Angel doesn't own Total Drama, Percy JacksonHeroes of Olympus. If she did, gayness would be bigger in both.  
>Angel: Eva!<p>

"Damn it! Noah! What the fuck?! You told me no powers! Invisible earring! No fair!" I screamed at the hunk of nerdy. "Cody, I never said that." I heard with a chuckle from my left. I swing the dagger and hear it thump as it made contact with Noah. "Noah, son of Athena is out done by son of Apollo? Annabeth would be sad with you." I twist and see Eva with Izzy. I see Noah appear out of thin air again. "Damn, Cody. Your getting good. Almost Percy good. Speaking of which, Eva, any word on The 7?" Eva sighs and said "Nope. Last thing we knew, Frank and Hazel were in China, Leo in Houston, Piper and Jason at a Cherokee reservation, and finally, your sister and Percy were seen in NYC with Mrs. Blowfis. So no." Izzy squeaks and says "What about that report from Gleeson saying about how he smelt some demigod at the tv show Mr. McLean was asked to do? Gleeson said all the contentions were half-bloods." I gasp and fade out of the world.

3 person

"two shall become immortal  
>one will get their hearts desire and the other will sacrifice them self to save another. The crazed one will be happy to save the love." Cody hissed out, hissing the s's.<p>

Help! I want the phrocey to be better and I need a beta. Help with one of the two get's shout outs and a one shot for a parring in a thing I know and can write for. Help with both and you are getting 2 one shots with the same rules! Help!


	2. The Scare

Angel: I forgot to say this last time but this isn't my idea. Chaosmoonstar let me adopt this story. Thanks. Izzy?

Izzy: Angel doesn't own Total Drama, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or the idea. If she did Cody would date Noah and Nico would date Will or Leo.

Angel: thanks, Izzy for telling people of my dreams!

Noah's

"Eva! Get Chiron! Iz! Grab him!" I yelled as I dive to get Cody before he hits the stone ground. Izzy flips and grabs his head before it hits the floor. "Chiron! Chiron! Cody's down! Get Rachel!" Eva yells as she sprints to the big house. I hear clip clap as Chiron runs to us. "Noah! Isabel! What's wrong?" Chiron says as he gallops in to the arena. Cody starts to moans "I promised I keep her safe. I must keep them all safe." I screech "Chiron! What's wrong?" He looks at me and says "This phrocey is happing now, Noah."


	3. Izzy Tells and Learns

Angel: My birthday is October fourth so I'm having a huge party. So if you want a update the day before or one Sunday? I'm asking so I know to write Friday and post Friday or write Friday and post Sunday. Plus my need for beta is still need as Im dyslexic so. Ya. No-no?

Noah: what have I said? I'm not No-No. Angel doesn't own Total Drama, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or the idea. If she did, Chris would be gay with Chef and Mr. D would be gay with saytrs.

Angel: Noah! Gods! I'm locking my diary up where Izzy can't find it and read it. I forgot! Izzy is Isabel Georgia Liven. Noah is Nathan Gregory Saldana. Eva is Evelyn Savannah Johnstone. Cody is Collin Alexander Lightstone. So there is the names Chiron will say to them. I forgot to say Noah's last chapter. Sorry for long AN.

Izzy's prov

I pick up Cody while supporting his head. The madness in his head is pulsing so hard that I almost fall from the pain. I know who my father is. I'm a child of the god of madness, Mr. D. I tell no one so I don't get put on the medication the children of madness are put on to keep our sanity. I rather die than be on medication that will slowly kill me to keep me sane.

"Isabel, are you okay?" Chiron ask me as my legs buckle under me. I grunted as I stand up straight to whispering small anti-madness spells to Cody. My brother Castor teaches me so I can protect my friends. Only he knows of my father, he'll slip me a pill if I need one but rarely does he.

"Nathan, get the prophecy written done now. Evelyn, walk with Isabel so I may get Rachel. "Chiron says as Eva walks to me to help me if I lose my grip on Cody. Noah sprints to his bag to write it down. Chiron starts to gallop to the hill side home of Rachel.

I walk forward, still whispering to Cody. I tap in to his mind and see little red haired me push Eva and a gothic girl out of the way of a poisoned sword. I hear Eva and the gothic girl scream" Izzy!" I know the poison is a deadly one and where it is aimed, I would be dead in minutes. I'm willing to die to save Eva and another. If 2 live are saved for my death, I'd be happy. I see another and see Eva kiss me goodbye as Cody tries to heal me. I know she'll be happy without me. Another shows Cody and Noah kissing. I smile at them. As long as I know they are safe and happy, I can deal with my death. I know I took enough madness that Cody wouldn't go mad when Cody stops moaning. The one he was moaning about protect is me. Because he sees me die, he want to save me. The sweetheart is so sweet and loving, no wonder Noah is in love with him. I reach the infirmity and lay Cody down on a cot as Eva runs to get children of Apollo.

I kiss Cody's forehead and whisper" If I die to save two others, I'm happy. Don't try and save me, Cody." I leave as Will comes in with some of his siblings to heal Cody. I walk to the ocean and try to channel myself to find the 7 demigods and demigoddesses.

"Izzy, they are not mad. I tried this morning while I was on duty." Castor says as he walks up to me and sits next to me. He wraps me in his arms and says" Izzy, you need the meds. You can't keep doing this. The insanity will kill you. If you don't let dad claim you tonight, I'll make him. Your going insane!" I know it but I can't do it." I can't. When I don't take the pills, I can take pictures from Cody's head and help him through the recovery of giving a prophecy. I need to help him before I die!" I sob to him. "What are do you mean?!" Castor says. "Cody's prophecy say some will die to save 2 others. The images in his head were me saving Eva and a gothic girl from poison. I will die but if I save the one I love, I can live." I whisper to my brother, who knew I am in love with Eva, who wish to be apart of the hunt. Castor just holds me close and whisper" It's okay, Iz. It's okay."

Angel: Wow! Long chapter to make up for the itty bitty chapters before. I know I made Izzy gay for Eva and that Izzy dated Owen but I kinda want some more feelings when Izzy dies. Sorry for making her die but I kinda want Izzy to die so her true love lives. Thanks! Review please!


	4. Inside Eva's Brain

Angel: hi! So birthday is Saturday! What do you want for my birthday? A chapter, a one shot, or a new book? Tell and you may revived. Have a nice day! Cody?

Cody: Angel doesn't own Total Drama, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or the idea. If she did, well she hid her diary. So I can't bug her with if she owned. I do know that she is a huge No-Co and Evy.

Eva's

I sit down in my cabin after Cody's freak out. I read the mini book the hunters gave me when they were here last time. I read through it although I already have it commented to memory. I look at the part of turning my back on the company of men. It means I'd have to leave Cody and Noah behind, as well as Izzy because she refuses to give up love. I sigh at the thought of Izzy. She is having so many things going on right now. Her mom wants her back but Izzy's stepdad refuses to have the 'baster' child of his wife in the house with his perfect angels. I know Izzy cries herself to sleep because of this. I take my MP3 and twin swords, one celestial bronze the other imperial gold. A rarity in in this new time. People have both metals but rarely do they twins blades like me. "Tell me the story again, Eva. The story of the twin swords." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my little sister Alyhia. I smile at the 12 year old and say" She was small, about a year or two younger than you and newly claimed by Ares. It was 2 years after the war on Mother Earth. She was a lonely girl and Leo Valdez saw her. He saw her and walked up to her and asked" What do you want for Christmas, Mijo?" Do you know what she said? She said" I want two swords that are enchanted to grow with me, one bronze the other gold with my named craved in to it." He smiled and said " What's your name, Mijo?" She smiled back and said" Eva." Leo lost his smile and asked for her last name but she lost her happiness to say" Johnstone. I hate my name." Leo nod and said " Your name to me is Eva Valdez. Your my family now. She laugh and jump on him. From then on, Leo and Eva were inseparable. They did everything together. Leo even let Eva carve her name in it all on her own. Here is the name." I said showing Alyhia my name "Eva Valdez" on the hilts of both swords. Alyhia smiled. I smiled back. I miss my big brother.


End file.
